Passion and Warfare
by Satashi
Summary: Sinbad and Jeanne battle over a chess piece, then share a romantic night together as Maron and Chiaki. Limeish, so be warned.


I crouched down on top of the house that I was standing on and looked over the area carefully. Of course the painting that Jeanne and I had promised to steal just _had_ to be in a thirty story company building. Not only that, but one of the richest people in Japan just so happen to own. '_It's nights like this that seriously make me wonder why I'm a thief_,_' _ Sighing, I looked over to the side and realized that I could probably make my way over to the left side of the building before getting in.

**Passion and Warfare**

**By:**

**Satashi**

A small thump sound came from the dark corridor as Sinbad landed in a crouch. His eyes were perfectly adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to see farther than the average person ever could. Using this to his advantage, he quickly darted across the floor and behind a guard making his rounds. A quick chop to his neck rendered the man unconscious. Laying him down, the thief kept his pace. He didn't know what floor he was on, but knew that the painting was at the top, as Access informed him before he went in.

A sudden feeling in his chest told him to stop in mid step. Freezing his body, Sinbad ever so carefully retraced his last step and looked at the harmless corridor in front of him. He could see no cameras, no guards, nor anything else that could possibly resemble a trap. Still his nerves never led him wrong before. His hand reached into his trench coat and pulled out a container of hair spray.

Spraying it in front of him, he grinned as red lights appeared. They seemed to only be in one spot so he could easily get passed the trap. Kneeling down, he took two small mirrors from his coat and slid them carefully between the lowest beams. Content with the rigging, he crawled through on his stomach and over what he now saw to be a false floor.

Taking to his feet the boy ran down the corridor and burst through the door leading to the stairs. He looked up and grinned at his luck. The stairs went in a box fashion, leaving a hole in the very middle, just big enough for him to make use of. A small gun was pulled from his coat and shot at the ceiling. A moment passed before there was a small sound of something breaking. Pleased, Sinbad took the cord that was attached to what he shot and gave it a hard tug. The line snapped taunt and once he was assured of his accent, clipped it to his belt and slowly started to reel himself upwards.

Guards were stationed on every floor it seemed, but he easily slipped by them, as they didn't think to look anywhere but where their flashlights shone. At the top, Sinbad unclipped the metal hook from the ceiling and fell a few feet behind the final guard. The boy tapped the guard on the shoulder and when he turned, slammed his fist into the side of his face, cleanly robbing him of his consciousness.

Slowly the thief dragged the man to the door and pressed his finger against the thumbprint scanner next to the lock. It gave him the green light and the boy smirked, patting the guard on the head and thanking him for the assistance.

"All clear," A voice said into a radio through the door. Crouching down, Sinbad slipped through the crack and gently closed the door back closed. Once more his hand reached into his cloak and pulled out a long thin needle. His wrist flicked and the new guard dropped to the ground. After retrieving his weapon from the poor man's shoulder, he looked around for any more guards, and saw one walk around the corner who saw him head on.

He reached for his radio to call for backup, but a familiar boomerang robbed him of his device. Sinbad caught the radio and threw the needle in his other hand at the same time. The guard's eyes rolled back into his head and he too fell to the ground thanks to the pressure point being struck.

"Point C, report." The radio demanded to him.

Looking at the guard that just fell, Sinbad judged his weight, size, and looks. He put them together and pressed the button on the walky-talky and imitated what eh thought the voice would sound like "All clear,"

"Have you relieved Edward from his post yet?"

Quickly running back to the first man he dropped, he checked the name tag: Alsephones. "No sir," he spoke into it.

Holding his breath a moment, he waited for something to happen. If he answered wrong he was sure an alert would go out. To his relief, the only thing that came over the communication device was an "Understood."

Grabbing his weapons, he ran down the hallway and pressed his back against the door that would lead him to the room where the painting was being held. The test on the door knob failed and he had to resort to picking the lock. With any luck he could sneak in, checkmate, and sneak out before anyone knew what happened. No pain, no hassle, no worries, no…

"It's Jeanne!" the radios down the hall screamed out. "Jeanne's here!"

The lights all cut on immediately, blinding him for a small moment. Jeanne's voice floated smoothly over the radio as she taunted the guards as she progressed. Sinbad's hands were still frozen in shock trying to pick the lock to the door. He heard several more shouts, cursing, yells of pain and frustration and then a moment later the elevator doors opened and Jeanne flipped through easily, no doubt half of the guards in the building running up the stairs now.

Jeanne looked over at Sinbad, who seemed to be kicking the wall in frustration of something. Finally after releasing his anger, he looked over at her. "Don't you know the meaning of the word 'quiet' ?"

Jeanne pretended to think for a moment, putting a hand on her chin and the other on her elbow. She stayed silent in that pose before smiling at him cheerfully. "Nope!"

Growling, Sinbad reared back his foot and kicked the door in. Almost immediately he had to dodge to the side of two tazer strings being shot at him. Ignoring the danger, Jeanne flipped in front of him and darted into the room with her petite clair scanning. "That one," she spoke to herself, drawing her ribbon out and moving in, despite Miyako and the other elite officers being in the room as well.

Sinbad chased after her and had to tackle her to avoid being shot with a tranquilizer dart. "God, you're so much trouble," He complained to her before jumping to the side to avoid a net falling from the ceiling. His eyes caught Miyako's and he sent her a small challenging smile when the wind from his jump flared up his mask.

The flustered girl pointed at him. "Make sure that one doesn't get away! He's priority this time!"

The male thief groaned. He knew she had a job to do, but it was still quite annoying when she got on one of her power trips. Dodging again, he lashed out his foot and sent Fuyuta hurling into the wall, where he crashed against it and didn't get back up.

Jeanne neatly did a flip kick against Harukawa, catching him under his chin and sending him reeling. When he yelped in pain, Jeanne flinched and brought up her hands in an apologetic manor. "Ah, sorry, didn't mean to kick you so hard." With that she leapt gracefully over the rest of the group and landed in front of the picture. "You, a demon born in..."

"Checkmate!" Sinbad's pin shot by her and landed into the painting. The demon shrieked out and the old man who was being possessed grabbed his head in pain. The black pin popped out in front of Jeanne, who caught it. "Oi, Jeanne!"

"Just because you sealed it doesn't mean I can't steal it!" She pulled down her left eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him. "biiiiiidah" she taunted him.

"You…..you…THIEF!"

Highly amused at him she turned around and leapt away and over the rest of the guards. "Don't worry about her!" Miyako shouted out, trusting in Yamato, who closed the door. "We have a special plan tonight!"

"What on earth…" Sinbad looked around him and accessed his situation. Apparently Yamato had come up with a plan to capture him that was so good even Miyako put Jeanne on hold for a night. His eyes immediately swept the room. No one was wearing a gas mask so that meant he was safe there. The room wasn't positioned right to have a trap floor. He looked up at the ceiling, where it looked plain and simple too. His eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at?"

"Simple, really." Yamato held up a small switch in his hand. Sinbad jumped backwards when he pressed it incase something happened where he was. Instead, the area around the doorknob sparked rather loudly. "I just fused the lock on the door. It won't open."

"I can kick something like that in," Sinbad said lazily, no longer afraid.

"Even with steel net placed on the other side?" He grinned happily "Even if you _could_ knock it down, there is no where to go because it's all netted off!"

"So I'm trapped in here…" He looked around. Miyako, her father, all of the Jeanne task squad, and his class president were all in the room with him. On the thirtieth floor of a building with the only exit useless. "There has to be a way out…"

"Sinbad! The window!" Access's voice came to him through the rosary in his pocket, making him look over as the group approached him.

He waved at them a moment before jumping over Miyako and running to the window. "That's suicide!" She shouted at him as he jumped again, bringing his hands in front of his face and breaking through it.

He felt sick as he started to fall, the glass cutting him lightly as he did so. He took a grappling hook from his coat and threw it through a window as he fell. His stomach lurched when the hook didn't catch a hold of anything, forcing him to jerk it back to him. Trying again, his second attempt failed and he was already half way down.

His breath started to leave him as he threw it again in a panicked maneuver. Finally, it caught onto something enough to make his freefall turn into a swing. When he got closer to the building, his rope twisted, forcing him to ram his side roughly against the wall, next to the fourth floor. His eyes looked down and saw nothing to hinder his fall so he kicked off and repelled the rest of the way down, only to have several police officers rush him.

His boomerang took out most of them, but he found himself fighting again shortly. After he downed the last one his mind assessed his condition. His right side was bruised from the crash against the building, he was bleeding from a few glass cuts, and his energy supply was running low. Already he was panting and he knew that if he didn't get away now, he would have a hard time making it back to his apartment and still getting up for school the next day.

Growling, he started to run into the back allies, joined shortly by his partner. "Sinbad, are you okay?"

"Been better," he answered him honestly. "Jeanne stole my chess piece; we need to get it back before the game ends."

"You have a plan?"

Sinbad's lips smirked. "I always have a plan."

* * *

Maron poked the black rook in front of her curiously. It fell over onto her bed harmlessly and she tilted her head, wondering if it was any different than hers besides the color. Biting down on the piece of pocky in her mouth, she was about to put it in her clair with the others that she had retrieved, but the doorbell rang once, calling her attention. She waited a moment to see who it was at the door. Miyako normally rang the doorbell at least five times in a row to get her attention while Chiaki seemed to see how many he could get in before she answered. This one, however, only repeated itself once when she didn't immediately come to answer.

"Hai, coming!" her instincts got the better of herself, and she went to the door, wondering who it could be calling on her at almost midnight. Trotting over to the door, she looked through the peephole, but didn't see anyone. The doorbell rang again; making her think that it was a child since she couldn't see him. As she opened the door, a grinning black winged angel hovered in front of her. A moment passed between them, then another.

All at once Maron ran back to her room, leaving the door open. Jumping her couch, she skidded around the corner to her kitchen and ran a little roughly into the doorframe to her bedroom to stop herself. Sinbad was lying on her bed, feet crossed at the ankles and holding the rook in between his forefinger and his thumb. He looked over at her and smiled under his mask. "The game doesn't end until we both un-transform," he reminded her, reaching up to pull the bandana away from his head.

Seconds later, Nagoya Chiaki emerged, both bandana and his black rook gone. "Hi, Maron."

"You…you… _thief_!"

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?"

Maron pointed at him and opened her mouth to say something. Closing it, she tried again, and finally decided to kick the doorframe. "Ow!" She sank to her knees and rubbed her toes. "That hurt…"

"That wasn't very smart," He got off the bed and knelt down next to her. "You okay?" Reaching out for her, he found his wrist grabbed by her hand. "Wh-what?"

"You're hurt!" She proclaimed, sliding his sleeve up his arm and gasping. "Chiaki, you're _bleeding_!"

"Gee, you think?" He sighed. "Our class rep, who seems dead set on catching me, fused the door shut. I had to jump out the window. It was downhill from there."

"Let me help you," Maron helped him to his feet and guided him to her bathroom, ignoring the fact that he won the battle for the night. Access floated in after them, but Maron blocked him out by closing the door. "Access, help yourself to anything you want." She brought Chiaki over to her bathtub and sat him down. "Now, let's see what's wrong with you."

His eyes lit up. "Are you going to give me a sponge bath?" His hands quickly went to take off his shirt.

Maron rolled her eyes at him and took out a first aid kit. "No, I am not." She looked at him and couldn't help but blush a little bit. "If you're not really hurt, you should say so before I get all worried about you." She took out some supplies and started to wipe away the blood from his cuts by dabbing it with a cotton swab. "Is all the glass out?"

"I think so," he answered her, watching contently as she made a fuss over him. After he was cleaned, she started to inspect him and gasped when she finally saw the right side of him. "Chiaki!"

"It's just a bruise, no big deal." He ignored her worried glance, and slowly started to feel a bit self-conscious when she lifted his arm to see just how bad it was. "I hit the wall after I jumped," he explained to her unasked question. "I didn't catch the first throw on my hook so I gained too much speed on the way down."

"How close?" Her voice was suddenly softer, making him look down at the girl. Maron's eyes were hidden under her hair, but she had one hand on his chest and the other just under the large bruise that was starting to swell on his side. "How long did you fall?" She asked him again when he didn't immediately answer.

"Only a few floors," he lied to her, making his voice sound cocky on purpose. "It's not as if something like that can stop me." Her hand gripped him a little harder and he felt her forehead rest against his leg. "Maron? Maron, what gives?" He scratched his cheek lightly before reaching down and touching her hair. "Come on, we do this a lot. I'm fine. Really."

She looked up at him and gave him a small uneasy smile. "Yeah… Yeah, you're right. Something like this won't keep you down for long will it?"

"You're worried?"

"Of _course_ I'm worried!" She scolded him angrily. "I'm just thinking what if you really fell. What if Miyako caught me or you? What _if_ ….. If….What if something happened and I'm alone again…?"

Chiaki slid down quickly to the floor and cut off her rambling with a kiss. Maron tried to push him away some more to say something, but when he didn't budge from her hands she slowly started to sniffle and return it to him, calming down. "There. Isn't that better?" He hugged her to his body and stroked her hair. "Nothing is ever going to happen. I'm always going to be here. Miyako is always going to let us go. You will never be alone." He pulled back enough to kiss her forehead. "Now, I want you to fill up the bathtub with nice hot water. Add in some bubbles, I'll be back in just a little bit okay?"

"Where are you going?" she gave him a look that clearly told him that she didn't want to be alone at the current moment. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not," he stood up and put on his shirt. "I'm getting something from my place before coming back. Leaning down, he pecked her cheek. "Hot water. Bubbles. Two towels."

"Two?" Her face shot scarlet.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He winked and patted her hair before finally leaving. "Access!"

"Yeah?" He had found Fin's candy jar and was currently working on emptying out a pixie stick. "What's up Sinbad?"

"To our apartment." He walked out her front door and quickly over to his, barely letting the half-angel into it before closing. "I'm going to stay with Maron tonight," He told him casually. "So watch the place for me tonight will you?" snapping his fingers, the black rook appeared, which he tossed to his partner. "Add this to the others for me?"

"Sure thing."

Chiaki went to his bedroom and grabbed a school uniform from his closet and his pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts. He went into the kitchen and tossed the cloths onto his table sloppily, narrowly avoiding the half eaten breakfast from the day before. Looking into his refrigerator he pulled out some strawberries and pineapple. He threw them onto the counter and rooted around for his fruit bowl, the only thing in his kitchen that always stayed clean and fresh. Adding some apples to the mix, he grabbed a knife and started chopping them into bite-size pieces.

"Going all out, aren't you?" Access asked him, looking on. "A fruit salad?"

"Kinda." He put them all in a bowl and also snagged a box of toothpicks. "I'm heading out; don't do anything dangerous without inviting me first."

"Sure thing," Access waved to him and sighed when the door shut behind him. "Guess I'm on my own for the night then."

* * *

Maron looked up from the side of the bathtub at Chiaki when he entered he bathroom. "What do you have?"

"Something," He placed the bowl next to her sink and offered his hand to her in a helping manor. Taking it, she smiled and allowed herself to be raised to her feet. "Arms."

"Arms?"

"Lift them," he laughed at her confused look.

"Okaaaay…." She did as he requested and shrieked out when her shirt was pulled off of her in a simple quick movement. "Chiaki!" She crossed her arms over her chest and quickly shoved herself against his chest so he couldn't see her. "What are you thinking about?" she demanded up at him, nervous and shy. "Don't; don't do things like that so suddenly!"

Instead of teasing her, he simply leaned down and kissed her neck softly. Maron instantly bent her head over and gripped his shirt lightly with one of her hands. Working his way up to her cheek, he moved just far enough to catch her lips and occupy her while fumbling with her bra clasp.

After a few moments her kissing started to grow lighter and more playful before she finally pulled back and looked up at him with laughing eyes. "What's the matter? Can't get it off?" Chiaki's face went red, which only made her happier. "Aw, poor Chiaki…" She trailed her fingers over his face. "He does everything just right and set a perfect romantic mood and he can't even get my bra off… How cute!"

Grunting, Chiaki pulled her closer so he could look at what he was doing and fumbled with it some more. Maron was giggling like a young schoolgirl against his chest, smiling happily with a light shy blush. The words were said under his breath, but Maron still heard them.

"Here," She slowly pulled away from him and reached behind her back. Chiaki's breath caught in his throat as he saw the straps get loose. Looking up at him she gave a shy smile and allowed the article of clothing to drop to the floor. To her surprise his eyes didn't immediately drop down, but instead closed as he brought her into another kiss while wrapping his arms around her. After a few small kisses she pulled back to talk against his lips. "Why did you ask me to put bubbles in the bath?"

Chiaki got some distance with her, and smiled sweetly. "Because you're always so shy."

"Well, of course." She looked away from him, a splash of blush on her cheeks. "When you… you know… It's embarrassing." He gave her a small smile before taking off his shirt for the second time that night. Maron took that as a hint and turned around, starting to strip as well. The two stood back to back while undressing and Maron was the first to sink slowly into the water. "Um, okay."

He turned and smiled, sinking into the water next to her after grabbing the bowl. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Maron blinked but did as she was asked, patiently awaiting whatever he was going to give her. "Here," he told her while placing a strawberry onto her lips. She took it gratefully and chewed happily.

Opening one eye, she grinned at him. "What all do you have?" Maron leaned over to peek into the bowl. "Ooh, yummy." A toothpick was soon speared into a piece of pineapple and she held it up. "Say 'ah' for me."

He obeyed her and bit the piece offered while she pulled the toothpick away from his lips. "Taste good." He plucked a piece of apple and grinned. "You're turn."

"Ahhh," she munched on it and shook her head lightly. "I never would have thought you'd be the type of person to do this."

"Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?"

"Good, obviously." She answered him before feeding him another piece.

Soon the squares were all gone and Maron found herself being pulled into Chiaki's lap with a squeak. She felt her cheeks grow steadily hotter as her back pressed against his chest under the water. He leaned back a little, making her slide down his body until her head rested in the crook of his neck. "This is embarrassing…" she complained to him shyly as his arms snaked around her stomach.

"What is?" He kissed her temple soothingly, making her relax against him. "You know what?"

"What?" she got herself comfortable and allowed his hand to rub her stomach lazily. She kept his other hand occupied by playing with his fingers.

"I could get used to this," his hand gave her a half-hug under the water.

Looking down shyly, she couldn't help but give him a small agreeing sound. His cheek rested against her hair and his both his arms wrapped fully around her in a hug. "Mmm…" Maron gave him an appreciative moan at the sudden gesture of affection. Returning it the best she could, she shifted so she was sitting across his lap instead of on it. Her arms went around his neck and she looked up at him lovingly. "Ne, Chiaki?" She got a look that showed her he was listening. "I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me…"

So he did.

His arm went around her back to support her, gently leaning her head back. His lips teased hers a few times before finally settling down on them. Several more followed, soon leading his free hand to touch her stomach again. Slowly it massaged her side and stomach before moving upwards to cup the underside of her breast. Maron deepened the kiss and tried to pull him even closer to her body. Assuming by her small moan, he allowed his hands to travel farther up her body.

She gasped in the kiss and started to get a little rougher, sometimes pecking his lips and sometimes flashing her tongue against his. Chiaki, not really skilled at this despite always _trying_ to do it, used her small moans and intakes of air as to what she liked and soon learned enough about her to look at her in a loving- yet amused- way as she soon found it too hard to keep kissing him and breathe at the same time.

Finally Maron had enough of his teasing and turned on him, kissing his neck and shoulder with small playful nips. Her hand trailed over his chest, not trying to hide her curiosity anymore. It was with him, so it was okay.

Her exploration of his body continued until she found herself pulled close and his lips on hers once again, this time more desperate. The kiss was returned in kind and before either of them new what was going on, Maron found herself straddling his waist. Her arms wrapped around his upper body and her breath came out in short pants against his neck, where she buried her face.

Chiaki's hands lay across her waist, where she was grinding ever so slightly against his. After what seemed like ages, Maron finally found the courage to look at him. He smiled at her lovingly and soon her embarrassment started to fade from her, replaced by a comfortable feeling. Kissing him again, Maron no longer felt shy about her body and allowed herself to position herself over him under the water. The two gave each other one more caring look before kissing deeply and allowing herself to sink down on him.

* * *

Miyako was surprised the next morning when Maron opened her door on the second ring of the doorbell. Already she was fully dressed and smiling happily at her. "Good Morning, Miyako!" She pulled her friend inside and closed the door with her hip. "Jeanne got away again last night? Don't worry, don't worry, there will be more chances!"

"What's with you this morning?" She looked at her friend suspiciously. "You're never up this early, and you seem to be… glowing…" Maron waved it off and ushered her to the kitchen, where Chiaki's head was on the table. "Chiaki? What are you doing here so early?"

The fully dressed and ready for school boy slowly lifted his head and looked at her with unfocused half asleep eyes. "…Breakfast…" was all he managed before his head fell back down with a thump.

"Did you sleep at _all_ last night?" Miyako demanded, looking him over. When he shook his head in a negative way, she turned back over to Maron. The girl was cheerfully frying some eggs and bacon. "How about you Maron? Did you get in bed early or something?"

"No, I just had a nice night." She twirled. "I'm on cloud nine!" A plate was set in front of her and another at the empty seat where she would be sitting soon. Finally she went over to Chiaki and lifted him up. "Here you are, sweetheart." She pecked his cheek, which seemed to perk the boy up enough to start eating.

Miyako blinked. She had never heard Maron call Chiaki by anything other than his name, no matter how lovey-dovey the two got (which was rare, as Chiaki always ruined the mood by trying to feel her up). She observed the boy, who just seemed to be tired for the most part. Unknowing to her, the small scratches he got from before were already on the way to being healed and his position gave no indication of his bruised side, which was taunt from his actions the night before.

Finally Miyako turned to look at Maron, who was eating happily. A closer inspection made her point at the girl. "Maron, did you hurt your neck?"

Chiaki snorted into his orange juice, suddenly amused by something while Maron just got a faint shade of blush over her nose. "No, just from gymnastics. Didn't catch a club."

"…Okay…" Miyako looked at them one last time before finally letting the subject drop and eating the breakfast her friend made for her.

* * *

A/N: Another short one. Wanted some action, a little more romance, this is what I came up with. Another one is already started, and will be three chapters probably, look for it soon . Please leave a review, they keep me going. 


End file.
